<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music and Memories by waddiwasiwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298937">Music and Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch'>waddiwasiwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza exchange memories about their mothers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang &amp; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye &amp; Riza Hawkeye's Mother, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to bearonthecouch for the inspiration: Either Roy and Madam Christmas or Riza and her mom. Bonus points if you can do both (like them exchanging childhood memories or something).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Music and Memories</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday morning lie-ins were few and far between for Riza Mustang. She knew very soon, they would likely be even rarer. Even though the curtains were drawn, a sliver of light shone into the room. The bed beside her was already cool. The clock on the wall confirmed the suspicion that Roy let her sleep away the morning. It was half-past ten. Warmth rushed over her at the thought of her husband. She and Roy had been married for over a year now and at times she still wondered if this was a pleasant dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretched her arms and reluctantly pulled back the covers. She swung her legs out over the side of the bed. Neither of her two boys was making much noise. Roy must have taken Hayate out to do his business. Pulling on a dressing gown instead of getting dressed, she resolved to tempt Roy into taking a bath or shower together. A smirk on her face, she opened the bedroom door. She was determined to take full advantage of their alone time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The low hum of the wireless carried down the hall. This domesticity was but a dream only a few years ago but this was her life now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She entered the kitchen with a cheery “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy was leaning against the counter, fully dressed but his hair was mussed. “Hey, sleepyhead. Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very,” she said, “I needed the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm - is that so?” His eyes danced with mirth. “Well, you’re a lucky lady because your amazing husband is spoiling you today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, she turned her head and caught sight of a large bouquet of flowers on the table. A fruit salad and some cereal was also laid out on the table for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roy!” She laughed and walked towards the table. “What’s this for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. He splayed his fingers on her baby bump and whispered, “Happy Mother’s Day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a happy hum and put her hands over his. “Next year, this little one will be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to meet him or her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, patience was never a virtue that you had an abundance of.” She let go of his hands and turned around to face him. When he opened his mouth to argue, she put a finger to his lips. “I know what you’re going to say and you still weren’t patient. You bitched about waiting to fight the Homunculi every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A smirk on his face, he bent to kiss her lightly on the lips. “I waited for you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looped her arms around his neck. “Shut up and kiss me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not in the mood to wait, she captured his lips with her own and let him know just how grateful she was for the wonderful surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pulled apart for air, she leaned her forehead against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just into her second trimester, a long way to go to meeting their baby yet. She couldn’t picture it: being a mother and looking after a small infant completely reliant on them. She was terrified but excited too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much do you remember of your mother, Roy?” She played with the hair on the nape of his neck. “I know you were really young.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. It’s more smells and just vague memories.” His fingers ghosted up and down her arms. “Like I remember the smell of her perfume, the sound of her singing voice, how she made me feel safe and the way she used to kiss me on the forehead and call me her little s</span>
  <span>oldier. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was older so I have a lot of memories of my mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but one that sticks out is sitting down with her playing the piano. Maybe it’s why I love hearing you play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze in his ministrations. “You never said your mother played the piano.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She furrowed her brow and sighed, “The thing is I’m not sure if I am remembering it correctly. We never had a piano and I don’t know if it’s a real memory or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever think that maybe it was at Grumman’s. You said you said did visit him a few times before they fought. And I happen to know he did have an old piano in his townhouse years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he?” She shrugged and picked at a piece of dog hair on his shirt, “I don’t ever remember seeing it but I guess you visited his home more than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riza, does that bother you?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her head to meet his soft gaze. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My relationship with your father and Grumman.” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Neither your father or grandfather was there for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roy, I don’t blame you for that. It was all on them, not you. But I have to admit to being a little jealous at times of the attention my father paid to you. I think you knew that back then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I was a kid, I didn’t know what to do or say.” He tilted her chin. “I will be there for you. You know that, right? And that baby is never going to be able to get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She smiled and pressed her lips to his. Pulling away after a chaste kiss, she said, “So, who taught you the piano? Was it Chris?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy laughed. “No, Chris got me private lessons. It didn’t stop her giving her opinion on my playing though. I remember the first lesson going really badly. The tutor was a snob and looked down on the bar and my aunt.” He scrunched his nose and Riza suppressed a laugh at his expression. “I told the harpy that if she was that bothered, she must really be stuck for money that she would lower herself to teach me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Of course, you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris wasn’t too happy with me for yelling at the bitch but I caught her hiding a smile.”. That tutor came back to the next lesson, a little more friendly but she only lasted four more lessons before Chris gave her the boot. That was a happy day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza’s lip twitched. “That sounds like Chris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris has been a great mother to me, no matter how unorthodox.</span>
  <span>” He pulled her close. “And you are going to be an incredible mother, Riza Mustang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She buried her face in his chest. “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I think we should get a piano.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riza let out a chuckle. “I’d really like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>